A known valve mechanism for an internal combustion engine uses a rocker arm having a rocker roller to drive a valve. In this conventional valve mechanism, the rocker arm has a bearing section, which contacts a bearing, at a first end and contacts the valve at a second, opposite, end. The rocker roller is positioned between these two ends.
The rocker arm pivots on the bearing. When the rocker roller is pressed, the rocker arm pivots on the bearing pushing the valve in a valve opening direction. When the rocker roller periodically pivots with respect to the bearing, the valve can periodically open and close.
In the conventional valve mechanism described above, a variable valve mechanism can be positioned over the rocker roller. A continuously variable valve lift mechanism is used to continuously vary the intake and exhaust valve lift profile of the valve. This provides a benefit with regard to reducing pumping loss since the valves are already effectively throttling the engine. This allows the throttle body to be left wide open and prevent minimal losses. Known continuously variable valve lift mechanisms require many parts and are rather complicated.